Hiccup and Astrid Fun at the beach
by LissanFuryEye
Summary: After working hard with chiefwork, Hiccup and Astrid flies to one of Berk's beaches to relax. Meanwhile, Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins are searching for them, they want to train for the race. How will this end up?


**HiccStrid Fanfiction "Fun at the beach"**

It was a nice day at Berk, Hiccup was busy with chiefwork then suddenly Astrid comes riding on Stormfly.

Hiccup: Hi Astrid! Are you here to help or to get help?

Astrid: Well, it seems like you need help, so... I'm here to help!

Hiccup: Well thank you milady!

Astrid: You're welcome, chief!

They worked hard, but Hiccup thot that it was more fun to work when Astrid is with him, to see her.

After a pretty tough day they took a flight around the island, they landed on a beach with a little cave.

The dragons started to play in the water, Hiccup and Astrid sat down to look at the beautiful sunset,

it was magical! They were really tired.

Astrid: Aaaah, isn't it beautiful?

Hiccup looked at Astrid.

Hiccup: Just like you.

Astrid smiles and moves closer to Hiccup.

Astrid: So, how is it to be chief?

Hiccup: Not so bad, lot of things to do. It was a bit hard in the beginning, but I get used to it.

Astrid: Yeah...

She got really tired, she lay down on his knees. He looks at her and smiles.

Back at Berk the others are looking for them cause they want to train for the dragon race.

Snotlout: Arrgh, why can't we find them, they would never miss a dragon race!

Fishlegs: Yeah, maybe we should ask Gobber if he have seen them.

Tuffnut: Good idea.

They went to the workshop. Gobber were making some saddles.

Fishlegs: Hello Gobber!

Gobber: Hey laddie! What can I do for ya!

Snotlout: We are looking for Hiccup and Astrid, we want to train for the dragon race.

Gobber: I haven't seen them since they were helping me, and that was about an hour ago.

Fishlegs: Ok, thank you Gobber! See you later!

Snotlout: Maybe we should check with Hiccup's mom if she knows anything.

Gobber: She went on a flight with Cloudjumper!

Ruffnut: Oh, man. How are we going to find them!

Gobber: I think they went on a flight too, if they aren't in the village, they could be anywhere! Maybe just

resting on the shores, I don't know.

Tuffnut: Well, we can train without them, even though it wont be so fun.

Snotlout: Yeah, we can train without them, cause what is so fun when they just win all the time!?

Tuffnut: Well, it's fun to see them kick your ass. Hehe.

They started to train, Gobber continued with his work.

Back at the beach.

Hiccup and Astrid sat close to eachother, they almost fell asleep. Suddenly the dragons splashed water

at them, they got really wet.

Hiccup: Well, they are going to pay for that!

He runs into Toothless and makes him fall into the water. Astrid runs after him and starts to splash water

at Stormfly. They had a lot of fun.

Valka who was flying on Cloudjumper saw them, she landed a bit away. She smiled when she saw them.

Valka: Aaaaw, how cute! Playing with their dragons.

Suddenly Stormfly swings her tail and makes Astrid fall into Hiccup's arms.

Hiccup: Got ya!

Astrid: Hahahaa...

She puts her hand on the back of his head and kisses him. They both smiled. Suddenly she tripped on

him and made him fall.

Hiccup: HEY!

Astrid: HAHAHAHAAA!

Hiccup: If I'm going down, you will too!

He grabbed her foot so she felled. Then they played a bit more.

Valka: Hahaha, aaaw. So cute! Well, I should leave them alone.

Valka flied back to the village. She saw the others rest at a fire. She landed to see what they are up to.

Valka: Hi! Have you been training again?

Snotlout: Yeah, it was tough.

Tuffnut: It would be better if Hiccup and Astrid could join us, but we couldn't find them.

Valka thot if she should tell them where they are or not. Maybe she should just pretend she doesn't

know, or say that they were so tired they went to sleep. She decided to say they went to sleep.

Valka: All I know is that they were so tired they went to sleep, they worked really hard actually.

Ruffnut: Wait, I asked Astrid's parents if they have seen them, but they haven't seen Astrid OR Hiccup.

Tuffnut: Maybe Astrid sleeps at Hiccup's place.

Valka: Oh, wait! I think she was flying a bit with Stormfly. I saw her when I was flying.

Fishlegs: Well, that explains it. Hmm, it's getting dark, I should go to sleep too.

They all went to sleep except Valka, she wanted to see the beautiful sunset, and to see how it goes

for Hiccup and Astrid.

Back at the beach.

Hiccup: Wohoo, this was fun!

Astrid: Haha, yeah! But it's getting dark, brrrr, and cold.

Astrid walks to the little cave to get dry, Hiccup and the dragons follows her. Stormfly found some wood

and made a fire, it getted cozy. Astrid warms herself by the fire, but were still freezing. Hiccup sat down

beside her to keep her warm. The dragons sat down beside them.

Valka came back to see if they would come home, but when she saw them in the little cave she

understood that they wont get back until tomorrow, they were all slepping.

Valka said quietly: See you tomorrow!

Then she flied away.

Next day Hiccup woke up, he was well-rested. Astrid were still sleeping, so he kissed her on the cheek.

Hiccup: See you soon milady.

And then flied away with Toothless, he knew that the village needed him. When he arrived he met Valka.

Hiccup: Hi mom! How are you!

Valka: Well, I've slept good. And you?

Hiccup: Great! Felling ready for some chiefwork.

Valka: Good, and how is Astrid?

Hiccup: Good, she's... why are you wondering?

Valka: Well, you had a fun night at the beach... with Astrid. And I just wondered if you slept well in the cave.

Hiccup: Oh, so you know. Please don't tell the others!

Valka: Of course not, they asked me yesterday if I've seen you but I said that you went to sleep and

Astrid were flying with Stormfly.

Hiccup: Thanks mom!

Valka: Anything for my son! I know how it is to have a love-secret.


End file.
